Genius setter - HinataxKageyama
by Sasu-Soul
Summary: - Besides, I could never compete with a genius setter. HinataxKageyama, KenmaxHinata (one-sided) From Kenmas POV.


**A/N: I'm back! Hopefully you will enjoy this fic. I have never written Haikyuu before, but it seemed like fun so I gave it a shot. This story is from Kenmas point of view.**

 **(I have not checked this document for spelling errors)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Haruichi Furudate.**

 **KenmaXHinata (one-sided), KageyamaxHinata – Genius setter**

From the first time I saw you, Hinata Shoyo, I knew you were someone special. There was something about your attitude and your self-esteem, which by far exceeded your actual talent at the time, that piqued my interest. When we hopped off the bus and the team walked towards you, I remember your face lighting up like it was Christmas day. You seemed unable to stop staring at our uniforms, as if you had never seen another volleyball team before. It amazed me how such trivial things as a practice match with Nekoma could get you so riled up. For me this was just another normal day, but from your expression it seemed to mean the world to you.

When you walked over, I wasn't expecting you to come talk to me straight away. There are so many strong assets to our team, and I'm not exactly interesting. But still you ran over, wind running through your spiked orange hair, a smile plastered to your face; very eager to introduce yourself. I couldn't begin to understand how I was so lucky. When I first heard your soft voice, my heart started beating so hard I thought it would burst out of my chest. Your hazel eyes pierced straight through me, and I felt my palms become increasingly sweaty by the second.

I couldn't hold your gaze for too long, in fear of becoming as red as a freshly ripe tomato. We talked for a while; about Nekoma, about the match, and about you. Your passion for volleyball was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It seemed to mean more to you than anything. I could never understand your interest for the sport. But then again, I couldn't seem to understand my interest in you either. Maybe it was because of that passion. A yearning to do something, so overwhelming that you almost seemed possessed. I had never in my life experienced such desire.

As we started warming up, it was easy to tell that you didn't have a lot of experience on your hands. You kept doing unsuccessful receives and blocks, and sometimes you would run into other players when trying to spike the ball. Overall, your entire team seemed to lack dynamics, and I wondered if this match would be any interesting at all. But there was something about the way you were always one hundred percent committed to your task, that made it impossible for me to stop looking at you. And then I started making mistakes as well. When coach yelled at me for giving Kuro too high tosses I wasn't really listening. My eyes were focused on the other side of the court, where you were giving it your all together with your teammates.

After watching you do spikes with the grey-haired third year for a while, I noticed someone approaching your side of the court from the bathrooms. When you saw him, your entire presence seemed to change. If you were giving one hundred percent before, it now seemed you were willing to give twice as much just for him to recognize you. "Kageyama!", you yelled from the top of your lungs. "Toss to me, please!". The boy seemed to have a slightly annoyed expression on his face, but nodded slightly before he ran up to the net to switch places with the other setter.

The ebon-haired boy positioned himself as the coach readied the ball, and proceeded to give an approving nod in his direction. From this instant on, his coal black eyes would never leave the ball, his aura overcome with intense focus and concentration. A slight furrow appeared on his forehead as he followed the course of the ball with his gaze, and prepared his hands for the following impact. The timing between the two of you was impeccable. Your presence and his seemed to be melting together in that very moment. As soon as the ball left the hands of your coach, you started running toward the net. And the moment you jumped into position, his fingertips grazed the ball and lead it through your point of impact. The ball collided with your palm like it was made just for you, and when your spike hit it, it flew across the court like a rocket ship. The two of you shared a special moment as the ball hit the floor, your looks meeting and smiles flashing across your faces. Your smile as wide as your face and as bright as the sun, his smile a little nervous and more restrained, but I could see he was enjoying the moment just as much as you did.

"Toss it to me again! Again, please!" you pleaded, your voice filled with joy and hopefulness, as though Tobios toss was the only thing that mattered in the universe. He gave you another slight nod, pretending to be annoyed; but I could see right through him. The soft expression in his eyes gave him away. He felt the exact same way. In that moment it was only you, him, and the toss.

As I watched the movement from before repeat itself in perfect synchronicity, I knew I could never win you over. Your connection with Tobio was something truly unique. This boy brought out the very best in you without even breaking a sweat. His movements matched yours perfectly, he truly was a genius setter. He made you show your true potential, and I reluctantly agreed with myself that his tosses would bring you to new heights. And you would complete each other to the point that the two of you existed as one being on the court, in perfect harmony. It was all you could ever want from someone. I was just a regular guy. How could I ever compete with that?

During the match, your joint attack was as solid as before, but in most other aspects, your team lacked the proper technique to perform combination attacks and successful blocks. It wasn't easy to beat you, but it wasn't exactly hard either. Though the team was unpolished, their presence on the court and their love for volleyball made them achieve some incredible things. But it was your quick with Tobio that was the main attraction, it would probably become a powerful asset to your team as it developed further.

His incredible control of the ball made me jealous. Not because it made him better at volleyball, but because it brought him closer to you. I would never be able to pull of attacks like that. The smile that crossed your lips when the ball hit your palm perfectly was meant for him only, not me. Accomplishing that perfect toss was something I could only ever dream of doing. So, I knew your face would never light up for me like that.

I stayed behind after the match when my team left to go to the hotel, only because I saw a glimpse of your bright titian hair in the corner of my eyes, and concluded that you might have stayed in the hall for a little while longer. My curiosity simply took over, and I peeked in from behind the door, hoping to catch at least another glimpse of you before I went back. I simply could not help myself, you were too beautiful.

Of course, you weren't alone. I should have known he was there too, it seems you always come as a duo. Kageyama stroke his fingers through his ebon hair restlessly, as if being alone with you made him feel flustered. You could tell he was nervous. I felt like I was disturbing a private moment. As I was about to turn around and leave, you tiptoed and quickly touched his lips with yours, your entire face reddening like a sunset. Tobios face became even redder than yours and he started flailing his arms and yelling at you, clearly confused by your actions. You answered him by giving him a quick peck on the cheek as well, before you laughed and started running off, Kageyama chasing behind you pretending to be mad. As I closed the door my heart sank just a little, but I could not help but smile slightly. After all, I knew you were happy. Besides, I could never compete with a genius setter.


End file.
